


Seven Seas

by larryislouisxharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Complete, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryislouisxharry/pseuds/larryislouisxharry
Summary: In which innocent prince Louis is captured by a less than innocent pirate named Harry.





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt:

It had all happened so quickly. One minute he was on the English Royal Ship, the next they were being boarded by pirates. He watched as his crew was slaughtered, left right and centre.  
He hid pathetically behind two of his guards in his quarters flinching when the sound of metal swords clanging wrung through his ears.  
A shiver was sent down the young Prince's spine as all noise suddenly ceased. Hidden in his cabin, he briefly thought that the brutes that had raided their ship had left. Perhaps he had gone undetected.  
Unfortunately, luck was not on his side.  
Footsteps gradually becoming louder could be heard. The sound was taunting. In that second, the door opened, and before his two guards could attack, they both had a sword in their chest.  
Louis shivered, backing up against the wall.  
"Oh, my. Lookey who we have here."  
In front of the young Prince stood none other than the most wanted pirate of the seven seas – Harry Styles.  
"Well if it isn't his Royal Highness."  
Louis whimpered at the mocking tone, quickly reaching for the gun on the bedside table – before his hand could make contact with the object, a sword was being pointed towards his neck.  
"Now now. Shorty, I wouldn't want to hurt such a pretty face... I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
The boy growled softly at the mocking tone of the pirate.  
Harry Styles was rumoured to be ruthless, yet here he was making fun of the 5'0 future King. How dare he.  
"Don't you dare touch me."  
The taller of the two laughed, lowering his sword as he took a step forward subsequently lessening the distance between the two. They were nose to nose.  
"I'll touch you when I want. And you know why?"  
Louis didn't answer just watched as Harry pulled something out from the large cloth like bag over his shoulder.  
"Because you now belong to me.... Princess."  
In that second Harry was snapping on a light metal collar to Louis' neck – it was that moment the Prince knew he was fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

There were few words to describe Louis at this moment. Confused and scared were high on the list.  
Just like a lightning bolt, pirates had attacked his ship, and seemingly he was the only one left alive. He, the Prince of England had no authority as barbarians stole his treasure and slaughtered his crew. He was roughly escorted by Captain Harry Styles himself onto the illegal ship.  
Here he is now, sitting on a surprisingly comfortable bed, in what appears to be the captains quarters of the pirate ship. It was anything but luxurious. His hand are tied together in metal shackles, eyes relaxed from the soft light that lit the room.  
His eyes are seemingly the only thing relaxed. Especially when he hears loud footsteps. Seconds later, the door is opening with a creak, once again welcoming soft curls and an evil grin.  
"I demand under English law you let me go!" Louis squeaked as he held his restrained hands in the air, standing up as he stared at the much taller pirate.  
The man only found humour in the royal.  
"You're funny Princess. Pirates break laws... not follow them."   
Louis could only gulp, there was that deep voice again. It was incredibly intimidating. Staring at the man he took in his outfit, he was dressed in a traditional pirate look, baggy brown pants, a white ruffled top and brown coat.  
Louis, on the other hand, was dressed to meet the queen... well his grandmother. Beautiful expensive silk pants and a royal red long sleeved shirt. He was tiny compared to the barbarian who stood in front of him, tiny and innocent.  
"Oh. How rude of me. I never introduced myself. My name is Harold Edward Styles, also known as Captain Harry Styles." Louis gulped as the man graduated forward, each step he took caused the younger prince to fall a pace backwards.  
Eventually, he found himself sandwiched between the wall and the pirate.  
He felt the hot breath of the captain across his face as he spoke the following sentence, "but you my princess. You get the honour of calling me... Daddy."  
Louis frowned because he already had a father.  
"I have a father. You uncivilised pirate!"   
The latter's mouth fell agape; the prince looked genuinely confused. Harry had to take a step back to digest what he had just discovered.  
"You will be fun little Prince. And a very valuable prize too." Harry murmured as he stroked the boy's lip with his thumb. Of course, the royal pulled away with a huff.  
"You will be hung for your actions," Louis demanded, stomping his foot. Unfortunately for him, at just that moment the ship took a tight turn, and he was tumbling into the pirate's arms, who caught him easily.  
He was just so light.  
"Throwing yourself on me already princess?" The pirate laughed at the embarrassed prince who huffed off into the corner of the cabin.  
"Shut your uneducated mouth." The man dressed in silk demanded, the captain only raised an eyebrow.  
"Do you want to be unlocked or not, princess?"  
"I'm not a princess... I'm a manly prince. But um.. please unlock me it hurts."   
Harry had to chuckle at that; he was so submissive. Two seconds later, the shackles were on the floor as Louis rubbed his wrist.  
"Now. Let's go over some rules." Harry smirked as he pushed the boy down onto the bed gently. He watched as the petite boy fell without resistance, just a scared look to his eyes. He should be afraid.  
"I don't follow the rules. I make them."   
With that Harry was pulling Louis forward by the collar he had wrapped around his throat. He released a strangled gasp as he stared into the brute's eyes.  
"Remeber princess. Everyone on this ship belongs to me I'm the captain you're just my pretty toy. I'll give you some time for your little head to digest that."  
And suddenly, he was left alone once again in the dim lit room.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis breathed heavily as he looked around the room. It had to be the Captain's quarters. Standing up from the bed he used the candle to light his way, looking at the furniture.  
There was a bed, perhaps a simple double bed? Nothing too big. There was also a bed side table. The Prince found some humour in the fact that all the furniture was literally screwed to the rough floor boards of the boat.  
His giggles were short lived as he remembered the situation he was in.  
He was a prisoner. He could be tortured, beaten, killed... he was so afraid.  
Louis sighs as he sits at the small desk in the corner, looking through the paper work as he places the candle down on the birch wood.  
He rubs at his wrist anxiously as his thoughts begin to consume him. He is a sheltered boy, a small prince who was just returning to his home after touring the world. He doesn't deserve this. To be on a pirate ship,being held hostage is a situation he never thought would be in.  
He grew up with the belief that pirates are bad. They are bad people in his mind.  
Louis gasps as the door open, almost knocking over the candle as he stands in alert. Staring at the entrance, he squints at the light streaming in.  
There is a short man, however still much taller than him. He has raggy clothes and doesn't look half as nice as the Captain of One Direction.  
"Ya know there is a fire lighter set there? Ya coulda turned on the other candles ya know."  
Louis gulps as he stares at the brunette pirate with curly hair, he has an accent which Louis can't decipher. He slurs his words, but not drunkenly, just naturally.  
He is evidently uneducated.  
"I'm sorry," Louis whispered, backing into the corner as the pirate walked into the room, only now did the small prince notice the words'FRESHMEN' engraved on the rags the pirate was wearing.  
"Wow, never been in Cap'in Styles' room." The pirate smiles, almost warmly as he explores the room. Louis stays in his corner, rubbing at the metal on his neck.  
"Who are you?" Louis questioned softly as he bit his lip.  
The raggy pirate stared at the boy before making a noise of recognition, "Me? M'Ashton - Harry's crew member." He paused before rolling his eyes, "okay i'm not part of his crew i'm 'fresh meat' as you can see. I wanna join, he hasn't accepted me yet. Initiation process."  
Louis nodded slowly as he walked forward slightly, this wannabe seemed less scary than Harry.  
"I'm here to collect you for a bath."  
Louis eyes the man sceptically before questioning, "what are you going to put ice or acid in my bath or something?"  
And Louis expects an answer from the rough slurred voice, not a dark, humourless laugh from the door.  
"Do you want to be clean or not princess?" Louis stared up at the door, only to be greeted by the Captain. Immediately he begins backing into the corner of the room; he much preferred this Ashton character over Harry Styles' smirking face.  
"Just wanna go home," Louis whispered, staring down at his feet.  
"Ashton, make yourself useful somewhere else." Harry ushers the man away, almost emotionlessly before turning back to the small prince, "I thought we were past this princess. You are mine now; this is your home. Say yes Daddy if you understand."  
"Why you aren't my daddy!" Louis pouted, stamping his small foot on the ground, however, gasped when he saw the dark look on Harry's face. He immediately corrected his words, as he curled in on himself under the Captain's glare, "I'm sorry Daddy. I understand Daddy."  
And for once the Captain looked happy with Louis' response.  
"I like to hear that come from your mouth."  
Harry took a step forward; the small boy found the pirate's actions extremely intimidating.  
"Now strip." Harry returned to sounding emotionless.  
Louis gasped, "no you uncultured swine. I am the Prince of England!"  
The small prince gasped when once again the Pirate grasped the collar around his neck, "now. Little princess."  
And with a whimper, he was doing as he was told, taking off his expensive silk as Harry fell into his rocking chair, watching as the short boy stripped.  
He couldn't help but smirk.  
"Good boy." Harry commented, "now follow ." The tall man stood up, motioning with his finger for the boy to follow him. He watched as the prince frowned, a small whimper falling from his lips, holding his little penis in his fist and doing as he was told.  
"NO Harry no!" Louis shouted as he noticed the Captain was motioning for him to walk out into the view of all the crew to see.  
Suddenly with an eye roll, the Captain had picked up the small prince, throwing him over his shoulder effortlessly as he walked outside.  
Louis kicked as he begged to be put down, only to receive a stinging slap to his ass.  
Soon enough, he was back in a dark room as he was placed in a wooden tub of warm water. He stared up at the Captain with tear-filled eyes as he covered his body.  
"Now princess, let's have a chat."


	4. Chapter 4

Louis curled in on himself in the tub, sinking further into the water - he watched as the pirate stood up and flopped into a chair in the corner.  
He whimpered as he pirate stare never faltered, his head merely hung in embarrassment.  
"What do you want to know....?" Louis whispered as he scratched at his arm underneath the warm water, the heat was anything but relaxing.  
"How nice of you to ask." The prince wanted to roll his eyes at the fellan's sarcastic tone, instead he just reluctantly listened to what the pirate said.  
"Im sure you and your little royal buddies on their royal throwns know all about this... the legend of the jewelled island. Tell me little princess, what has mummy and daddy told you about this?" Harry crossed his legs, an intent expression gracing his face as he chucked Louis a sponge to clean himself.  
The prince squeaked, but wet the sponge and began to clean his knees.  
"The legend of the jewelled island... a place where treasure litters the beach... a place where the cup of eternal youth is hidden deep in the forest. The legend of the jewelled island - is just that, a legend."  
Louis' voice was nothing but a whisper as he tugged on the collar on his neck unhappily however gasped when the pirate suddenly stood up, tredding softly towards him.  
"Now now prince. Don't lie to me - we both know it is no legend." Louis gulped as he hung his head.  
The pirate growled as his fingers looped there way through the collar of the prince's neck, pulling up so the boy looked at him.  
"Tell me!" Harry growled as he glared at the boy, cutting off his oxygen.  
"Le-let go..." Louis begged, "I'll tell you..."  
A second later he was gasping for air as Harry released him squatting down to the nude prince's level.  
"Spill."  
"I don't know the exact location.... Hell, it is only something Ive heard my dad talk of... I don't if it is real, but he says he has been there."  
"Where is it."  
Louis gulps before answering, "mermaids cove."  
Harry eyes the boy suspiciously, "mermaids cove? Hmm that is suspiciously near you home town princess.... your not planning on escaping me are you? I thought you loved me."  
"I fuckin wish." Louis mumbled huffing when the pirate splashed him in the face.  
"You better not be lying princess, or you will be in a lot of pain."

\----  
Louis huffs as he kicks the door. Harry had locked him inside the darn Captains quarters again and he was awfully hungry. And finally he falls onto the bed and lets himself cry, he rubs at his neck - hating the tightness of the collar. He rubs at his arms, hating the clothing on his skin (Harry insisted he wear his pirate clothing).  
Eventually he hears the door unlock, and immediately jumps to stand up, wiping away his tears. An unfamiliar face welcomes themselves into his sight. Louis frowns as he stares at the godly looking man with raven hair; because... not he doesn't look unfamiliar, he looks very familiar. He just can't place a name to the face.  
"Do-Do I know you?" Louis questions as he bites his lip. The man doesn't respond, just grabs his arm and tugs him outside and towards the banquette room.  
Louis pauses when he steps inside the room full of at least 20 pirates. But at the top of the table, is a smirking shirtless Harry Styles.  
"Come here princess." Harry mocks, motioning for the prisoner to sit on his lap. Louis puts up a barrier but eventually is tugged onto the man's lap, small hands bracing himself against Harry's tattooed chest.  
All the pirates burst out in laughter, Louis just wants to be swollen by a sea monster.  
"Yo Liam feed Ashton would ya? Even freshmen need something." Harry grumbles.  
Only now does Louis notice that the nice (well nicest he has met) pirate from before is sitting in the corner of the room, without a chair.  
He gasps when the boy is tossed a bowl of mushed meat and begins to eat like a dog.  
"Stop... that's mean." Louis whimpers softly, once again the crew burst out laughing, but this time Harry stays silent only a smirk gracing his features.  
"Oh Princess. You don't even want to see how mean I can be."


	5. Chapter 5

Louis whines as he wakes up, immediately he groans when he realises the previous days events were not a dream, they were very real.  
The most wanted pirate of the seven seas is spooning him (not that he gave Harry permission). The small prince kicks at the bed sheets upset, wiggling his way out of the Captain's grip. When free he stands, little feet rubbing together - it was very cold. He stands there in his white undergarments for some time just staring at his captor.   
Sure the Captain isn't ugly. But his personality is.  
With a sigh the twink decides to explore the ship. If he is stuck in the middle of the ocean with barbarians. He might as well learn about their... lifestyle.  
\---  
Louis bites his lip as he tip toes over towards the ships mast. He can't help but sigh, looking into the horizon, it was so beautiful. A beauty that pirates didn't deserve to see everyday.   
The Prince took a step back, looking around the boat, he didn't know the time, the sun was barley risen, it was surly a ridiculous hour in the morning. He couldn't spot any of Harry's crew so he sighed, walking up the creaky steps to the wheel of the boat.  
He sighed as he ran his dry hands against the rope holding the wheel in a certain direction, undoubtedly South, towards Mermaids Cove.  
"What are you doing?"  
Louis jumped at the sudden question, turning around to the mysterious black-haired pirate from before.  
Louis frowned, because just like before he knew he recognised the godly looking man he just couldn't put a name to the face.   
"Looking." Was the Princes simple answer.  
The two seemed to stare at each other for some time before Louis questioned, "I know you... what's your name, please."  
The pirate tilted his head to the left, as if he were contemplating not answering, eventually he sighed.  
"Zayn Malik."  
Louis gasped, walking forward until he was a pace or two away from the much taller lad. God he recognised that name... but it couldn't be.  
"Zayn Malik? Y-you... I-it can't be?" Louis stutters as he admired the pirate, he looked exactly like the Prince Zayn Malik he remembered.  
"Hello Louis." Zayn smiled, very softly.  
"No, you... you're dead." Louis shook his head, an unreadable expression on his face. The pirate just sighed, moving to lean against the fence of the boat, staring off into the rising horizon.  
"Oh yes, my tragic death at age thirteen, wasn't it tragic?" He spoke sarcastically, eyes locking with Louis before continuing, "I never died. I told my father I was gay, the royal family does not accept homosexuality - I was banished, he told England I was dead."  
Louis frowned, mouth open in shock. Because that is not the royal family he knows. His family loves him... right?  
"Zayn.... you have to be lying. They wouldn't do that."  
The raven haired man raised a challenging eyebrow, "no Louis they would. So would your father. If you weren't intercepted by us, and had returned to England. It would only be a matter of time before they would do they exact same to you because you're gay."  
The twink gasped, "how did you know I was..."  
Zayn stood up turning to face Louis, "don't say you forgot about our little love affai-"  
Louis blushed cutting the pirate off, "Zayn we were twelve."  
The man only chuckled rolling his eyes, "still gay though."  
Neither spoke for some time before Louis stubbornly declared, "they wouldn't do that to me. I just want to go home."  
The once prince Zayn didn't reply, just stared off into the sunset, "okay then. When we reach mermaids cove, I'll help you escape this boat, make your way into England. Just know Louis, when I read about your 'death' I won't be helping you then."  
"Zay-." The prince started, reaching for the raven-haired man's arm.  
"It's Zack." Louis tilted his head to the left in confusion.  
"Harry and the crew don't know I was a prince, I wasn't first in line for the throne or an important prince like you Louis. I'm not Prince Zayn to them, just Zack. Keep it that way."  
Louis only nodded, trying to digest everything he heard in a single conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hahahahha."  
Louis awoke that day to loud after, a chorus of shouts and yells. He groaned remembering his surroundings. He was still on the ship One Direction, he still had a collar around his neck. And he was still stuck with Captain Harry fucking Styles.  
With a grunt he made his way out of the curly haired pirates quarters, where he had been forced to sleep and onto the main deck. He followed the sound of laughter.  
The small prince released a gasp when he noticed the ruckus going on - there Ashton was, on the plank as pirates laughed and mocked him. Harry was out front, sword in hand.  
"Jump!"  
"Wobble the plank."  
"Just stab him cap."  
"Bahahah."  
Louis frowned, Ashton was one of the only people who had been nice to him. The caramel haired boy stepped up to the large crowd of pirates before yelling, "stop it! That's not nice."  
And suddenly, the crowd went dead silent as Harry Styles turned softly on his feet to face the small Prince.  
The smirk on his lips said nothing but trouble.  
"Oh hello, would you look at that, little Princess is finally awake." Harry turned back towards the plank before using his boot to kick an non expecting Ashton off the wooden object.   
"NOOOO," Louis screamed rushing to the edge of the boat, holding onto one of the ropes he looked over the edge to see the caramel haired man surfacing the water.  
"Why did you do that Harry!" Louis screams as he throws a life jacket over the edge and moves to release the safety boat.  
A second later the curly haired pirate is grasping his arm pulling him into his chest. The prince gasps as Harry holds him in place so they are chest to chest, Harry staring down at his much smaller frame.  
"Watch out Princess, wouldn't want top find yourself in Ashton's position would ya?"   
Louis clenches his jaw, "get him up Harry."  
The pirate merely chuckles, smirk never faltering, "get him up... who?"  
The Prince bashes against Harry's hold but he is too weak. He looks over his shoulder, Harry's entire crew is watching, he knows what the man wants him to say - he has to put aside his pride for Ashton's life.  
"get him up please Daddy."  
A chorus of "oooooh" and "get some" can be heard, but Louis is too busy planning the Captain's demise, or at least a way to wipe the smirk off his face.  
"Get him out of the water Lads."  
Louis pulls away from the man, who finally releases his elbow.  
"I hate you."  
"Don't hate me princess. Hate is a strong word."  
\---  
"Ashton?" Louis tentatively asked, walking into the once wet man's room.  
A smile graced the almost pirates face, "hi Louis come in... thanks so much for helping me today.... they usually do let me up, but not as fast as you made them do it."  
Louis smiled as he sat next to the man.  
"I'm glad Harry listened to me, even if he did embarrass me in the process."  
"Don't worry about it Lou, you know.... I don't think you realise how much power and potential power you have over Harr-"  
A second later the door was opening roughly and the said rugged curly haired man was entreating the room with a rope in hand.  
"Ashton I would suggest you shut your good for nothing mouth before I do it for you." The man paused before turning to Louis, smirk immediately appearing on his face, "hello Princess - come with me."  
Harry motioned with his finger for Louis to follow. The Prince held his chin up high in refusal, "I'm not a dog!"  
The Captain sighed, "oh well, guess it will be the hard way."  
With that Harry was attaching the rope to the collar on the Prince's neck. Forcefully leading him out of the room by his side.  
Harry smirked as the little prince stumbled along behind him, "goodnight Ashton."  
\---


	7. Chapter 7

Louis stomped out and onto the deck a week later. A day with pirates was barley tolerable, a week though... Louis was considering jumping and letting the sharks have at him.  
That fate seemed better than being stuck anywhere near Captain Harry fucking Styles. The only positive was that he had been given more freedom than his first few days onboard. No longer was he stuck in Harry's cabin day and night.  
He had been given a job even, he was to aid the cooks in preparing meals at morning, lunch and night. Louis was more than happy for he loved cooking.  
Looking around the ship's deck he stumbled when a wave crashed against them before gaining his balance once more and walking towards Zayn who was steering the ship alone.  
"Hello Zayn..." Louis mumbled.  
He jumps up to sit on the edge of the boat, legs dangling off the ground.  
The raven-haired man glanced at him, tying the boats wheel so the ship would travel in one direction.   
Right towards mermaids cove.  
"Louis, I hear Harry let you out of the room. Or have you escaped?"  
Louis can't help but chuckle at the cheeky grin Zayn gives him.  
"Surprisingly that barbarian let me out. Actually haven't seen him for two days. Suits me."  
Zayn rolls his eyes, leaning on a pole as he talks, "the Captain isn't bad once you get to know him kiddo."  
It is in that second when Louis is about to open his mouth to protest that the man himself walks onto the deck.   
The clang of his leather and metal boots can be heard. If possible, as Harry enters the entire air surrounding them changes from one of nonchalance to dominance.  
"Well glad to hear you think of me so highly." Harry mumbles with a smirk walking up and next to Zayn, "now Princess though... that isn't very safe sitting on the fence of our boat. I can't have you falling now. Off off."   
Louis doesn't move, merely glaring at the man. Harry deepens his voice asserting his dominance, "you be good to know when to follow an order Princess. Get off. You will fall."  
The small prince growls, and in that moment he does the opposite of what Harrys says. Instead of jumping off the edge of the boat and back onto the safety of the deck he stands up - small feet clinging onto the tiny width of the fence.  
Harry's eyes widen, "you have a death wish. I will repeat myself one more time, you are to come here right now." Harry points at the ground, right at his feet.  
Again, Louis squints his eyes - almost as if he was challenging the man. He chooses to disobey and instead moves to taunt the man as he mocks a wobble, standing on one foot.  
"Louis..." Zayn mumbles eyes filled with worry. He begins to step forth only for Harry to follow him.   
It is when Louis gasps foot slipping that the Captain finally darts forward, arms stretching to catch the tiny Prince.  
But it is too late, a loud splash can be heard before Louis surfaces with a tiny scream falling from his lips.  
"Man overboard!" Zayn yells, this has all of the crew rushing to the deck.   
Harry growls as he mumbles under his breath, "fucking disobedient shit...." He turns to Ashton barking his next order, "pull the anchor and get in a boat and row to him. Bring him back before the sharks get to him."  
Zayn glances at the Captain, and he worries for Louis - he hasn't seen the man that angry in a while.  
\----  
Louis shivers as he drips water sitting on the chair in the Captain's quarters, he is wrapped in a blanket around himself freezing.   
Harry did not look amused as he climbed back onto the ship, thankful for Ashton rowing to collect him from the freezing oceans.  
The door opens slowly, loud creaks fill Louis' ear and he want's to hide because he knows the Captain is pissed.  
"Princess... Princess... Princess..." Harry tuts as he stands in front of the small Prince. He is intimidatingly taller than the boy wrapped in a small blanket on the chair.  
Louis bites his lip in worry.  
"Didn't I tell... no order you to step down." Harry receives no response so he growls, "Did I?"  
Louis gasps as he nods quickly, "y-yes Da-Daddy..."  
The Pirate nods, happy with his response. His anger seems to dissipate and suddenly a sigh falls from the Captain's lips.  
"Princess what on earth am I going to do with you.... Should take you over my knee."  
Louis gasps as his eyes open innocently and he stares up at the pirate through his long lashes, "I'm not a child!"  
Harry's stare goes cold once more, "you acted like one."  
Louis is pouting now, and Harry's cold eyes break once more replaced by a softer emotion. Because Louis pouting is so fucking cute. The Pirate tilts his head to the left in realisation that the small caramel haired boy's lip is quivering, turning a quick blue.  
"Fuck Princess you are really cold aye?"  
Louis doesn't feel up to fighting, he merely nods.  
Harry isn't sure what to Do, when Ashton was overboard they just threw him in the sun. But this is Louis, and Louis deserves better.  
So in that second the heartless Captain does the only thing he can think off, he scoops the boy up and tucks him in the bed. Not a second later he crawls in behind him and pulls him close to his chest.  
"Rest. Stay warm."  
Louis whimpers as Harry's hand caresses his thigh, "I'm sorry..."  
The pirate doesn't reply, just looks down at the boy in his arms. So scared, so submissive. Harry wishes he wanted to be here, if only.


	8. Chapter 8

"Captain!" Crew member Niall yells as he notices the curly haired pirate stamping across the deck. Boots clanking.  
"Yes Horan?" Harry pauses turning his body to face the pirate, he has an exasperated look on his face. As if Niall just interrupted something important.  
"Just... um, I think he is sick." Niall pauses before continuing, "Louis that is... he looks sick, think it might be a cold."  
Harry bites his lip as he thinks back to yesterday's events. He isn't surprised, the water Louis fell in had to be freezing. Maybe even below 0 degrees celsius.   
Harry does thank the man before ushering Niall away. He makes sure nobody is looking as he abandons his journey to his office and turns back towards his quarters, where he knows he left the tiny boy curled on his bed that morning.  
He opens the door with a creak, lucky enough to catch the tiny Prince mid-sneeze. He watches as he sniffles slightly.  
He is sitting in the rocking chair in the side of the room.  
"H-Harry..." Louis mumbles, suddenly sitting rigidly.  
The pirate doesn't correct him, "you're sick."  
Louis of course has to be stubborn, "I am not. I'm actually perfectly fine."  
Harry grumbles under his breath, removing his captain's hat, placing it on his bedside table before gently touching his forehead, "that's a fever Princess. You are indeed sick."  
The Prince grumbles under his breath, pulling away from the man, "I'll be fine. Didn't realise a pirate like you could even care."  
The curly-haired man holds in his frown and instead scoffs, "only care because of the money your worth." He pauses as he puts on a fake smirk, "which is a lot indeed."  
Louis doesn't get a chance to respond before Harry is grasping in his his arms, carrying him to the bed, "and maybe.. just maybe I care because you're pretty lovely."  
Louis genuinely doesn't know what to say, this side of the pirate is so unlike everything else he has experience.   
Harry finally sits him on the bed, tucking him under the heavy covers, "I will get the nurse to fetch you some medicine."  
Louis falls into a coughing fit that second. Harry was quick to skip out of the room in search of the crew medic. No longer than five minutes later he is jumping back into the room with a smile on his face, "found some!"  
Louis thinks he is almost, cute? Because this Harry is nice.  
He is reminded by the cold restricting metal around his neck - his smile falls.  
"I also bought you a cuddle buddy? I don't know where we got it, found it in the sick bay. Thought you might like it. Looks really snuggly."  
Louis laughs softly as he grasps the stuffed animal holds out, "I'm not two."  
"You're short enough...."  
The Prince grumbles, hitting the pirate's side only for Harry to grasp his wrists, pulling them back down to the bed.  
"Just because you're sick, does not mean I won't punish you if necessary. No hitting."  
The royal rolls his pretty blue eyes, Harry chooses to ignore it.  
"I will return later, sleep - get better." Harry says softly as he pulls the blankets up to the small boy's chin. He watches with blue eyes as the scary pirate makes a move to leave the room.  
"Wait... stay?"   
Harry turns around. His eyebrow raised. The word was almost too quite, but he certainly heard Louis. And as he stares at the tiny boy, all defenceless, sniffly and cute he doesn't know what happens but something inside of him goes soft.  
He feels a need to protect the boy.  
And usually he would roll his eyes at anyone who suggested such a thing, but this time (even though he has many errands to run) he nods, climbing into the bed besides the boy.   
And he smiles when Louis allows him to pull the boy close. Into his arms. Protected by Harry.  
"Thank you." Louis mumbles, sounding nazzley.  
Harry sort of wants this to never ending.


	9. Chapter 9

Three days later and Louis was back to full health. Lots of sleep, two boring days in bed and Harry catering to his needs had him well in no time.   
Over those three days Harry had been unusually nice to him. Always making sure he was okay, making sure he had food and water and was snuggled into the blankets. Occasionally the cold-hearted man would even stop his duties to cuddle the boy.  
It had Louis wondering just how heartless he was? He seemed to have a heart after all. He was just that soft lately.  
So naturally as Louis felt better, no matter how much he hated being trapped on the boat. No matter how much he wanted to go home, he felt an obligation to thank Harry.  
It was a weird feeling, one that he could not explain. Why would he want to help his kidnapper? Louis put it down to him being overly nice.  
Yes that must be it.  
"Johnny?" Louis mumbled, hoping he had the man's name right. The dark skinned man looked up from his position in the kitchen.  
He was looking through the cabinet with a focuses stare.  
"Yes Louis?"  
The small prince smiled shyly, folding in on himself. He remembers Johnny working when he made his way to dinner last night. He was another nice member of Harry's crew.  
Much like Ashton.  
"Are you cooking dinner for the crew?" Louis mumbles shyly. The man nods in response, "mhm."  
Louis opens his mouth, looking down before speaking, "can I please cook tonight."  
He watches as Johnny gives him a wary stare. Louis immediately perks up.  
"I promise I'm not planning on poisoning it! Or doing anything wrong.... I just wanted to cook everyone.... cook Harry a nice meal to thank him for everything he and the crew have done for me whilst I have been sick the last three days."  
The pirate sighs, closing the cabinet, "okay Louis. You can cook - no funny business. If you need help - do call me. I'll be in the lower deck."  
The tiny prince gasps, thanking the man.  
He doesn't waste a single second before staring.  
\---  
"I said where is Louis!" Harry roars, sitting at the community dinner table that night.  
Every pirate looks down, not liking the pirate when he is mad. Harry not knowing the location of the tiny prince makes him very irritable.  
"Ashton get you're worthless ass up now!" Harry didn't give the lad a second to stand before yelling, "I said now!"  
The brunette gasps, standing to attention in front of Captain Styles, "go to my quarters and search for Louis immediately."  
Ashton is in the middle of responding when suddenly he is cut across by a tiny voice from the kitchen door, "sorry I'm here..."  
Louis mumbles as he steps out of the door leading from the dining area to the kitchen.  
The curly haired captain stands, pushing Ashton carelessly out of the way before grabbing the Prince's collar, "where were you?"   
Louis whimpers at Harry's raspy tone, "I'm sorry I was cooking everyone dinner."  
Harry frowns, taking a step away from the boy, his hands falling to his sides, "dinner?"  
Louis nods shyly, "I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me whilst I was sick... I know if it wasn't for me being stupid I wouldn't have been sick to begin with."  
The crew go quite as they watch Harry turn soft for the first time in years. His bad boy exterior seems to deflate as his shoulders sag and a soft grin, almost a smile, dissolves onto his face.  
"Princess... that is very kind of you," Harry turns to face his immediate crew, "isn't it boys."  
A chorus of 'yeah' and 'thanks' can be heard before the Captain speaks up once more, "You did not have to Princess... I'm sure it will be lovely."  
Louis blushes at that, and he knows he shouldn't be feeling so comfortable, he should be plotting his escape but at that moment he just wants to please.  
"I will be back, I will serve you the food now."  
Zayn watches on from his position at right hand side of the table.He can't help but notice Harry's fondness towards the boy, but he also can't help but notice Louis.  
Louis isn't pulling away.  
Louis isn't rejecting the Captain.  
Louis isn't acting like a prisoner.  
And it scares Zayn, because as much as he hates the idea of Louis being banished from his kingdom for being gay, he knows that the small boy is oh so innocent - and doesn't belong anywhere near the most feared pirate of the Seven Seas.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry glared as he watched Louis and Zayn interact. The smiled as they chatted, together sweeping the deck of debree.  
Louis looked happy with Zayn, almost as if they were the best of friends - maybe even partners. He watched as Louis bumped the man's hip with his own giggling.  
Niall raised an eyebrow as he walked over to Harry, "someones jealous."  
The Captain shook his head, breaking his trance, "what? No of course not. Don't be stupid Horan."  
The blonde laughed shaking his head, "whatever you say Cap'n."  
The curly haired pirate grumbled under his breath, "you have a job to do Horan get back to it."  
Niall merely smirked, winking at Harry as he responded playfully, "yes Sir." Within a second, he was walking off.  
Harry rolled his eyes walking, more like stalking, over to the tiny Prince and raven haired pirate.  
"Arn't you two adorable." Harry grumbled as he leaned against the side of the boat.  
Louis and Zayn immediately paused, staring at the Caption. Louis kept his head down, neck suddenly feeling constricted by the collar Harry had placed on his neck weeks earlier.  
"Well Louis is pretty adorable." Zayn winked at the small boy, unaware of Harry's eyes that bore into his skull. Louis merely giggled as he playfully hid behind Zayn.  
"Get to work. Louis I will see you in my quarters at sunset, don't be late."  
Louis' eyes widen as he nodded, within a second the Captain was storming off.  
\----  
"You're jellllllly just admit it." Niall teased later as he stepped into the Captain's room to find the man lying on his bed, "come on what's wrong."  
Harry sat up grumbling, "just... they act like a couple okay more than Louis and I do."  
Niall raises his eyebrows, "so?" He pauses before continuing, "you and Louis aren't a couple Hazzybear.... you're just his.... kidnapper."  
Harry nocks his hands away as he moves to squish his cheeks, "it's Captain Styles to you. Fuckin hell."  
Niall laughs as he makes himself at home, sitting in the corner rocking chair, "it's true though Cap'n. You and Lou, nothin, maybe you should treat him nicer."  
The Captain glares, "I do treat him well."  
"Yeah sure... you can chose to think that. Take that damn thing off his neck maybe that could be a start. We get it your infatuated with him, but looks like you gotta fight for him over Zayn."  
Harry stands up, as he throws the piece of gold he was holding at the wall, "I will just make Zayn walk the plank! Then there will be no problem."  
Niall chuckles as he pats Harry's back, "don't be daft big guy - just show Louis your nice self... I know he is in there somewhere."  
Within one moment, Niall is walking out the door leaving a contemplating Harry behind.  
\----  
Louis walked in at sunset, just like he had been ordered too.  
"Captain Styles?"  
His voice was tiny, submissive... timid at it made Harry sigh realising just how scared Louis was of him.  
"Come... sit next to me." The Captain ordered as he pat the bed.  
"Liam asked me to inform you that we are about, um, three days away from our destination."  
Harry nodded, staring at the boy - he admired his beauty, there was no lying how pretty he was. A sudden urge to get to know the boy washed over him. He wanted to know his likes, his dislikes, he wanted to get to know him.  
"Close your eyes." Harry ordered, standing up and walking to his dresser.  
Louis's eyes widened as he shook his head immediately pleading, "no no no! Please don't kill me. I promise I will work hard please I promise I will do anything."  
For the first time in front of the prince, Harry laughs - genuinely. Louis can only look up at him a baffled expression on his face.  
"Close em."  
Louis finally does as told taking his next breaths as him they are his last. He frowns harder as he feels a sudden freedom and air on his neck.  
Opening his eyes, notices Harry standing there with an amused expression - he had just removed the collar around his neck.  
"See Princess? Promised I wouldn't kill you." Harry mocks as he chucks the collar to the other side of the room.  
Louis moves his hands slowly to feel his bare neck, "thank you...." He whispers, feeling small and unsure.  
Harry nods, and for some reason he feels nervous around the Princes. He sighs moving to the chest in the corner, opening it and revealing a tiara.  
"Now you're a real Princess..." Harry mumbles, placing it onto Louis' head. The boy giggles, and its so genuine it makes Harry smile, "it suits you." He comments.  
Louis can't help the flush that fell onto his cheeks, "whose tiara is this?"  
Harry shrugs a smug look on his face, "eh some rogue pirate ship we beat."  
Louis merely rolled his eyes adjusting the tiara on his head, "wow Harry you're sooooooo cool."  
Harry had to smile, because for the first time the Prince seemed semi-comfortable with him.  
The pirate merely smirked, leaning down until he was face to face with the boy, "it's Captain Styles to you Princess."  
Not a second later, a squeak is falling from Louis' mouth as the Captain attacks him pulling him to his chest, "now let me cuddle you."  
Louis merely blushes, and he can't help but feel absolutely torn.  
Because he likes this Harry. A lot.


	11. Chapter 11

Captain Styles," Niall said cautiously.  
He looked into the captain of the ships quarters.  
"I'm sorry to wake you, but we have run into a bit of a problem Sir."  
Harry grumbled sleepily as he rubbed his hands against his head slowly sitting up to look at the blonde pirate. Louis was there next to him, the boy grumbled as he too awoke from the noise and movement.  
"Ughhhh." Louis mumbled as he rolled over, sitting up away from Harry. He rubbed at his eyes before looking between both Niall and Harry.  
"And what would that problem be?"  
Niall cleared his throat before answering, "Sirens Captain. We have entered their waters, and one has driven us off course."  
Harry raised an eyebrow about to reprimand Niall for allowing such a thing to happen.  
"Sir there is one on board. It was caught in our nets."  
This had Captain Styles' attention.  
Louis frowned, because suddenly Harry was standing up and leaving. And generally Louis would be glad the Captain was gone, but he couldn't help but want him back, want him to stay and give him all of his attention.  
"Well lead me to the siren, if it so disturbs our route to our destination then I will see what shall be its fate."  
Niall astutely nodded, "Of course Sir, this way."  
Louis pouted as he sat up when Harry began to walk away with Niall, "what, Ha-Captain...."  
The pirate smirked as he turned back to face the tiny prince, "now now princess daddy will be back. Such a needy boy."  
Louis gasped, grumbling under his breath, "I hope not."  
Harry merely chuckled as he winked, leaving the room with a smirk.  
Louis puffed out a deep breath, he told himself it was frustration - but something was telling him he was jealous.  
But just a tiny bit.... nothing more. Right?  
\---  
Captain Styles was brought to the main deck where the siren was kept in a glass box, half filled with water and completely closed off with a lock. The creature was frightened as the men stared down at it.  
"Move, let me see it." Captain Styles ordered.  
The pirates soon noticed their captain behind them and most scurried away to return to their duties. Harry walked forward boots clinking against the old wooden planks as he bent down and stared into the glass.  
The Captain was shocked to see this siren; it was beautiful, a girl with flowy blonde hair and pure pink lips.  
"Well aren't you quite the attractive one. Wouldn't you agree Niall?"  
The still nameless creature backed away; her back pressed firmly against the glass.  
"Yes, Sir," Nial said, kneeling down beside Harry.  
"The most beautiful thing I've ever seen Captain."  
The Siren looked up at Harry with fear in her eyes as she placed her small delicate hand against the glass, silently pleading for them to let her go.  
Harry placed his hand on the other side of the glass where the sirens lay. The Siren looked beautiful, yet she was no different to any other siren - ordinary.  
"Does she speak?" Harry enquired.  
The mermaid slowly leant towards Harry and looked up at the lock on the glass prison. It was hard to breathe; there was hardly any oxygen in the box. Even though she is a fish - she is part human too and needs air just as much as water.  
"We don't know." Zayn, said as he walked towards Harry and Niall.  
"We have had her in this box for over an hour; she has been struggling so we have not opened the glass."  
Harry stood back up, curls swaying in the wind as he looked at Zayn.  
"Struggling?"  
"Yes Sir, she is is quite the sassy one by the looks of it."  
Harry stares back down at the sealed box considering his options. He could dump the siren into the ocean again, kill her or keep her.  
"What do you want us to do with her Sir?" Zayn asked.  
"I'm not sure."  
"Well, she is the one that ran us off course though." Niall informed Harry.  
Everyone merely stared for some time.  
"What's wrong with her? She isn't trying to get out anymore." Zayn suddenly spoke interrupting Niall.  
Harry then turned his attention towards the siren; she was looking faint; her once golden sun kissed skin was now pale and a pained expression was painted on her face. Harry paced around the box carefully evaluating the girl - he noticed her taking deep breaths taking in the oxygen from the water.  
"Kill it, Captain." Zayn voiced looking at the siren.  
"Kill it you say?" Harry said as he furrowed his eyebrows. It was a rohotircal question.  
Although she was part fish Harry had heard stories of how sirens could transform their tails into legs - the nagging question in the back of his mind 'is she getting enough air?'  
"Open the box, Horan."  
Niall looked shocked, "What Sir."  
Harry's jaw clenched, "Now she needs to breathe!"  
Harry declared, Zayn then suddenly spoke up, "She is a fish Styles she can breathe! We are not setting her free!"  
Harry was angered, neither off his crew members were doing as he said, he usually had full power. Reaching over to grab a spanner off of a near by table the curly haired man suddenly pulled the lock open slightly leaving a small 10cm gap for air.  
The creature quickly bolted up, getting as close to the tiny hole as she could, gasping for air. She slowly sunk back down into the water once she had caught her breath, she looked up at the men again.  
"She's harmless" Niall murmured. "But I think she's hurt"  
"Hurt?"  
He inspected the siren but saw nothing.  
"What Niall?"  
"I know how harsh our nets are. It makes me worry if she is hurt from being caught in them." The blonde said and looked over at Zayn.  
"And, Zayn pulled her up onto the boat by the end of her tail."  
Harry sighed, he was already angry at Zayn, and he did not want to add another thing to hate him for onto his list.  
"Zayn, because you caused this I want you to take her out of his box and bring her to my quarters, lay her on my bed. I will join her shortly."  
The black haired man looked offended that the Captain would even suggest bringing such a creature out of a cage, but the glare Harry shot at him quickly made him back away.  
"Yes, Sir," Zayn grumbled.  
Within a second, the raven-haired man was doing as he was told. Harry took a deep breathe, he had never had a siren on their boat - it worried him.  
\---  
Louis gasped as Zayn walked into the room abruptly, with a girl in his arms. Not just any girl, a siren - a pretty blonde siren. Her tail glistened.  
"Zayn what the fuck!"  
The pirate grunted as he flopped the girl onto the bed, Louis jumped out of bed in shock.  
"Harry's orders Lou."  
The Prince gasped as he stared at the mermaid, lying helplessly in the place where he once laid.  
"W-what? Why would.... why would Harry bring her in the boat.... just through her back to the water. Sirens are never to be trusted! You know the powers they have over sailors."  
Zayn's teeth found their way to his lip, "trust me, I know... I know..."  
That second Harry storms into his quarters, immediately ordering Zayn to leave - he doesn't acknowledge Louis. It leaves the small Prince feeling unwanted.  
Harry always pays attention to me.  
"What's your name beautiful?" Harry asked as a kneeled next to the bed and stroked the siren's soft cheek.  
The girl closed her eyes tightly together as Harry's hand came towards her. Slowly opening her eyes again, she looked at Harry.  
"T-Tay-Taylor...."  
Louis pouted as he watched the Captain interact with the pretty girl, openly flirting with her. The boy's lip wobbled. He didn't know what he was feelings, he just knew, he didn't like it.  
"I'm Harry Styles, captain of the ship. Are you hurt now sweetheart? Can't have a pretty thing like you hurt baby."  
Louis finally had it, Harry still not giving him any attention, the tiny prince stormed out of the room - door slamming on the way out. He couldn't help the tears that welled in his eyes as he ran onto the deck.  
Immediately he came face to face (or face to chest) with Zayn.  
"Whoa whoa whoa babes slow down. Are you okay?" Zayn asked, as he held the boy's shoulders.  
"Zayn.... something is really wrong."  
The ex-royal's eyes widened, "what's wrong Lou?"  
Louis looks up at the raven haired man and finally, he admits something he had been hiding even from himself for the past month, "I think I like Harry...."  
Zayn's heart broke for the boy.


	12. Chapter 12

"Two hours 'till we reach mermaids cove Captain!" Liam calls as he sticks his head into the man's quarters.  
Unlike usual, the Captain had not been out of his room for the past seven days, nor did he attend lunch or dinner at the table - only breakfast.  
It was a stark difference to his normal routine, and thus had pirates gossiping. But everyone knew the truth, it was obvious. Harry had become infatuated by the mermaid, who was still on board - still in his quarters.  
"Thank you Liam," Harry was sitting on the bed, the girl - this mermaid sitting next to him. Her tail now transformed into long pale legs. She sat in the position Liam would generally see Louis in, "tell me when we are fifteen minutes away. Dismissed."  
Liam opened his mouth - shocked at the man's bluntness before stuttering, "oh uh um Cap... dinner is out."  
The man's head snapped from the siren's face to Liam finally Looking at him, "tell Ashton to bring in two portions."  
Liam frowned as he began to speak once more, "y-your not eating with us?"  
Harry stood up as he growled, almost anomalistically something he had not seen the Captain do, "dismissed Liam. Follow my orders."  
The pirate nodded slowly before unruly stepping out of the room and closing the door. He immediately turned on foot, more confused than ever and made his way to the dining area.  
He was shocked too see Louis, the tiny little prince there, sitting on the chair - the chair he normally sat at next to Harry.  
Nobody else was there yet - just him. Liam sighed as he noticed the sad look on the boy's face.  
"Louis... may I.... sit?" The small boy looked up, slightly shocked by the sudden address. Eventually he nodded. Pulling his knees to his chest on the chair.  
"You will have to move when Harry gets here... that is his chair..." Louis mumbled as his eyes briefly flicked up to meet with the brunette's.  
"Lou. Um, Harry won't be joining us tonight."  
The small boy's shoulder's sagged as a frown developed on his pretty face, "of fuckin course because he is with that dumb blonde of a siren."  
Liam briefly pat his hand - almost comfortingly.  
"I just like, wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything. Ya know this past week, with Harry infatuated with this siren, we all sort of had a wakeup call."  
Louis tilted his head to the left, "wakeup call?"  
"Yeah, like we are pirates and we do love stealing. It's fun. But like, maybe kidnapping you was too far. Sure we have kidnapped many, killed many." Louis winced before Liam continued, "but Louis you just, you sort of became one of us and your our mate - especially during this week. Sure you don't uphold the same values as us pirates. But, I guess what I'm trying to say is we see you as our friend, ignore Harry."  
Louis whimpers, because it's true. He truly has become a friend to all these boy, Niall, Liam, Zayn, Ash.   
And Harry.  
He fell hard for this man.... a man who took him from his ship and killed others. How could he ever like a pirate?   
He felt more at home than ever before, however recently, Harry was making him feel otherwise.  
"Thank you Liam... You're a good guy."  
The pirate smiled, looking up at the door when somebody else entered, this time it was Zayn. The raven haired man smiled as he joined their conversation. They talked briefly before Liam excused himself to the toilet.  
"Lou.... just I want to make sure you're doing okay."  
Louis looked up as he bit his lip, he merely shrugged keeping his pale blue eyes glued to the table.  
"Lou, it's okay to admit you're hurting. Harry is an absolute dick! He literally used you and then as soon as a pretty siren comes along he looses touch with all reality."  
The boy's bottom lip wobbles, "I really liked him Zayn...."  
The raven haired boy sighs, as he shuffles closer, rubbing his leg comfortingly, "I know babes.... I know. We are at Mermaids Cove in, an hour or so now."  
"Do you want, want to you know escape?"  
Louis looks up suddenly, eyes locking with the brown eyes of Zayn, "I would miss you though..."  
The pirate stares into the boy's sad eyes, "put yourself first Lou.... what do you want."  
He frowns, does he want a man who will never love him? Or the comfort of his loving family?  
"I think I will leave."


	13. Chapter 13

"Harry she can't walk! She may have legs but she doesn't know how to use them, leave her on the boat... she is a distraction." Liam groans as he sets down the anchor.  
They have finally arrived at Mermaids Cove, and supposedly where at the jewelled island. A place where myth says treasure litters the beach and the cup of eternal youth lies deep within the forest.  
Harry and the boys, including Liam, Niall, Zayn, Ashton and a few other crew members were preparing to row over. Yet, there Harry was, holding the mermaid bridal style, her useless legs lay still in his arms.  
"That's Captain to you!" The brunette roars.  
Liam takes a step back before approaching him one more, trying to reason, "Captain... you cannot carry her. It is illogical, you will tire. It is a long trip."  
"Tell me what to do once more Liam and you will be walking the plank and being fed to the great whites."  
The puppy-eyed dog sighs as he rolls his eyes, leaving Harry and the siren alone and walking to the opposite end of the ship. There he can see Zayn is releasing the suspended small boat - of which they will use to paddle to the island.  
"Liam, there is something you must know." Zayn begins, the brunette looks up, eyes glistening with curiosity.   
"Hmmm?"  
"I am going to pretend to fall extremely ill, so I will be excused from coming onto the island with Harry and you." Liam is about to interrupt to ask why, however Zayn holds up his hand and continues, "Louis. I am going to help him escape, it would only be a short thirty minute paddle by our life boat for him to reach his shores - where he can welcome himself back into the kingdom and life he belongs."  
Liam's eyes are wide, "but Zayn... Harry will have your head."  
The raven haired man grunts as he finally released the boat that Harry will use to reach the jewelled island into the water, "Harry at this rate, won't even notice he is missing."  
Liam has to nod, he has to wonder if he would even notice if his best mates left.   
"Is that what Louis wants?" Liam asks warily, knowing some form of emotion had been created towards Harry from Louis. He genuinely thought the Captain had reciprocated the fondness, he seemed to have been mistaken as of lately.  
"With the way Harry has been treating him... absolutely."  
Liam merely pats Zayn on the back, and it's a silent wish of luck.  
\----  
"Zayn.... carry her." Harry orders as he walks towards the raven haired man with the siren in his hand. The olive-skinned man knows that this is his chance.  
He wobbles foward, before faking a sway and quickly grasping the edge of the boat as he releases the soup he had been holding in his mouth to the ocean.  
"I don't feel well Cap fuck... don't think I can make it."  
The Captain groans as he turns to Liam and passes the girl off to him, "fine you are to stay in your room until well."  
Not a moment later, Harry is ordering everyone, except Louis, Zayn and one other crew member to board the smaller boat. Zayn watches secretly was they paddle and eventually make there way to the island.   
He sighs as spits out the pumpkin soup once more.  
Disgusting really.  
"Zayn, is it time?"  
The raven haired man looks at him before nodding. Zayn has already spoken to Scott, the only other crew member left of the boat. He agreed to remain silent, him (like many of the others) agreed that Harry had changed, and not for the better.  
"You know how to get there right Lou? Thirty minutes and you will be there."  
Louis nods, he can see the land, its distant, but he knows where he is going, "Zayn... am I making the right decision?"  
Louis falls down the wall so he is eventually sitting against the wood with his knees to his chest, Zayn smiles sadly sitting next to him.  
"It wasn't your choice to be here, now it is your choice to leave. This life isn't for you, don't ruin your innocence anymore."  
Louis nods as he stands up, so does Zayn and they share a hug - it's an indefinite goodbye. Louis can't help the tear that falls down his cheek.  
Eventually Louis steps into the little life boat and Zayn lowers him into the water, chucking him the ores.   
"Louis but promise me one thing..."  
"Anything."  
"Be careful around your family. Please."  
The small boy nods once more, sharing a Long glance with Zayn before he turns around and begins to row to the comfort of England.  
Zayn watches him for some time before he eventually turns around and makes his way to the dining table, flopping hopelessly onto it.  
"It's okay Zee. You made the right choice," Scott says as he pats the man's back, "afte rall Harry has been a dick while in this trance."  
Zayn frowns as he sits up, "....trance."  
Scott moves to sit down as he speaks, "well maybe trance isn't the right word but like I mean he just hasn't been himself."  
Zayn shakes his head as he stands up abruptly, "no no! Trance! That's exactly it Scott. Holy fuck! How did we not see this? Sirens are beautiful on the outside, ugly on the inside. And what do they do? They lure in unexacting sailors with their beauty and pull them into a loving trance until they are driven to kill themselves."  
Scott's eyes widen, "you don't think.... Harry will..."  
"She has him around her finger, if she as so said jump off a cliff he would. Fuck We should have this, he is under her spell!"  
Zayn runs over to the edge of the boat, he can see the crew all boarding the island on the boat.... Harry takes the Siren into his arms and Zayn suddenly has an eery feeling that something awful will happen.


	14. Chapter 14

"Stop!"  
"Captain no! Stop!" Zayn yelled as he ran through the dense forrest, following the evident path the Captain and crew had taken towards the centre of the jewelled island. He could see their footprints in the mud - he was ever so grateful.  
Niall and Liam, who had heard the yelling stopped from their position near the entrance to where the supposed cup of eternal youth lay hidden, "Zayn?" Liam quizzed, talking mostly to himself.  
Niall also perked up, "aren't you meant to be on the ship?"  
The raven haired man merely panted, ignoring them as he power walked to the Captain, roughly grasping his arm and spinning him around, the girl sat still in his arms still, a fake face of fear present on her face.  
"What the fuck Malik?" Harry growled, the raven haired man merely grasped the Captain's jaw, pulling him closer as he stared into his eyes.  
They were completely black, glazed over by the sirens spell.  
"She has our Captain under a spell! We are not following Harry's orders anymore but hers! Do not listen to him."  
Everyone gasped as they pulled their swords from their sockets, now directing them at the mermaid in Harry's arm.  
"Don't be stupid Zayn. She is innocen-" before Harry could finish his sentence the raven haired man was pulling the girl from his arms and roughly dragging her, and her useless legs, to the nearby lagoon, throwing her into the water.  
It was tiny, not even two minutes wide and in length, she could merely lay there uselessly as her tail began to return.  
"Show me your compass Ashton," Zayn growled as the boy quickly pulled out the solid gold pocket sized item. He revealed a mirror on the inside.  
Grasping Taylor by her hair he pulled her up and made her stare into the mirror, within seconds her true form was revealed in her reflection.  
A disgusting creature. Certainly not one of beauty.  
"Look Harry, this is what she is!"  
Harry did as asked, as did the rest of the crew, who were now even more convinced, the Captain, not so much.  
"I see nothing but beauty! What are you Zayn? Going rogue? I will have you killed."  
The raven haired man growled as he pulled out his dagger, a specific one he had taken from the treasure room. One made of pure bronze.  
"Hold him down." Zayn growled to Niall and Liam who, although unsure, did as asked, holding their Captain's arms behind his back.  
"This is for your own sake Cap'n...." Zayn mumbled as he pulled the man's sleeve up, slicing his arm until their was blood on the dagger.  
Not a moment later he was back at the siren's side and pulling her onto the land as she transformed into her true form, hissing as she attempted to swing side to side using her tail.

However, all her attempts were ceased as Zayn, with the bronze dagger dipped in the blood of Harry was pushed through her cold heart.  
Everyone gasped as she screeched, a noise almost deafening.   
"Fuuuuck!" Niall yelled, hand's on his ears. Liam copied him, but finally, as Zayn pushed the dagger even further, all noises ceased.  
As finally the creatures eyes remained open, and she fell into one spot.   
Dead on the floor, in a pile of blue blood.  
Not a second later Harry was groaning as he wobbled forward, falling to his knees, Zayn and Niall were quick to catch him.  
"Wowww there Cap'n easy easy," Niall muttered, accent distinct.  
"Niall? Zayn?" Harry mummered, eyes returning to their natural green, "fuck, what happened?"  
Everyone locked eyes as they watched Harry's eyes meet with the dead siren on the floor, "holy shit...." He mumbled as he walked forward and stared at the ugly creature.  
"She had you under her spell the last week and half, got to say - never been more glad to have the real you back." Liam muttered as he pat the Captain on the back.  
"Where are we?"  
"Jewelled island."  
The Captain's eyes widened, "already?"  
The crew nodded, Zayn finally spoke up once more, "come on Cap, think it is best we row back to the boat and then we can come back if you want. But for now you need to rest."  
The curly haired Captain merely nodded, accepting Zayn's help as the man helped him to his feet, walking him back towards shore, he glanced at the creature he once saw as pretty with absolute disbelief.  
Turning to the raven haired man he had only one thought on his mind, "is Louis okay?"  
About that....


	15. Chapter 15

Louis bit his lip as he walked through the kingdom once again. He kept his face down, pulling his arms around his body as he slipped through the market and towards the palace.  
He heard a gasp from beside him, a passerby now staring directly at him.  
"Prince Louis?" The brown-eyed girl gasped as she pointed towards him, her voice soft and unsure.  
"Um... no-"  
Before he could finish she was raising her voice, "no I know those eyes, they are on so many posters. Oh my god! EVERYONE EVERYONE! Prince Louis has returned!"  
Louis looked around, hundreds of eyes turning to stare at him, the shopper's staring at the scene with curious eyes, "fuck." Louis muttered before running off.  
Ignoring the yells from the girl as he followed the only trail towards the place.  
Slipping a coat from one of the stalls he disguised himself, pulling the hood around his head. He was thankful as it made him inconspicuous.  
It only took thirty minutes before he found himself outside the palace gates... his feet tired from running as he walked up to the guard.  
"Cease! Nobody walks past this point. Return to the village!"  
Louis took a step back as the guard held a sword to him.  
The small Prince whimpered, as he pulled his hood off, "It's me..."  
Not a second later the guard was gasping, removing his sword, placing it back in his satchel.  
"I am so sorry your majesty." He bowed. Louis immediately felt uncomfortable, missing how the boy's from One Direction treated him like an equal. "Your family will be so grateful you have returned home safely. Please I will call for a horse to escort you through the grounds and to the front door."  
Louis just sighed as he slipped through the gate, and began walking the easy two hundred meters to the front door himself.   
"Prince Louis?" He could hear the guard calling out.  
He ignored him.  
"Prince? Should I not call for the horse?"  
Louis merely rolled his eyes, suddenly being royal seemed almost, tiring.  
\----  
Zayn watched on as Harry, who was still bleeding from his arm, roared racing around the boat.  
"Where is he!"   
The crew shook with fear, nobody daring to answer the mighty Captain.  
"He returned home." Zayn spoke nonchalantly, "for this strange reason he felt forgotten... I wonder why."  
Harry growled as he moved to step forward. Now he and Zayn were face-to-face.  
"You! You let this happen?"  
The raven haired man rolled his eyes, pushing his body off the wall, "apologise cap but if you don't recall. You didn't speak to him once for nearly two weeks. We all thought you forgot about him and the novelty had worn off."  
Harry's glare could kill as he raced towards the edge of the boat, staring into the distance, he could see the shore where Louis would be by now.  
"Well I haven't forgotten."  
"Tell him that." Zayn responds.  
Harry turns sharply to stare at the man, "I would if I could!"  
Nobody says anything for some time before Liam is stepping forward, gently touching Harry's bicep, "come on Cap... you should sit down... this siren had you under her spell for a long time."  
Harry's jaw clenches but he nods, turning around as he boots click against the wood. All crew members watch on in awe as he stomps towards his room.  
Just before he can open his door, Zayn yells out one remaining sentence.  
"He loved you... whether he knew it or not."  
With that Harry is sending Zayn one last glance, this time of uncertainty, before slamming the door to his quarters sending a shocking thud through the deck of the ship.  
Liam, Niall, Zayn and Ashton share looks before eventually the blonde speaks up.  
"Looks like Cap'n is only half a heart without Lou..."


	16. Chapter 16

A month had passed since Louis' glorious return to his Kingdom. His father and mother had cried as they welcomed him home and into the safety of their arms. Louis didn't shed a tear for some reason. He felt almost guilty about it, but he, although much safer, felt bored.  
Bored of normality. At least, his version of normality.  
Naturally, his parents had thrown a massive welcome home party, to which Louis did not attend. His parents were both furious and embarassed.  
His behaviour was out of the ordinary for a royal. He snuck out at night, only for the guards to find him sitting on the warf over-looking the water.  
More importantly, to his parents at least, Louis began asking questions. Questions he did not need to know. His most pressing questions, how cousin Zayn Malik actually died. His parents never answered they would send him to bed early.   
Little did they know Louis knew the truth.  
"Louis Tomlinson. Will you eat your dinner already? Playing with food is bad manners."  
Louis huffed as he stared up at his parents, "I said, i'm not hungry."  
"We choose when you are hungry Louis. And it is dinner time now, so you will eat." Roared his father.  
Louis merely rolled his eyes pushing his fork away from him.  
"I have something to tell you mother, father."  
"What?"  
Louis took a deep breathe in as he stood up, kicking his chair from behind him. He didn't know what their reaction might be. If Zayn was right, he would be ready to run.  
"I..." Louis paused staring at his parent's cold eyes.  
"You what Louis?"  
Louis looked at his parents, and he thought it might be the last time he saw them, for some reason.... he was okay with that.  
"I like boys." Louis let out a breathe as silence fell over the room. Even the maid who was carrying towels through the room paused, her eyes wide. "I said, I like boys... i'm gay."  
Louis' mother quivered in her seat, "you're you're a-a ho-homosexual!?"  
Her shriek was loud enough to break glass, "i'm still me..." Louis muttered taking a step back. He looked at his father who would not dare meet his eye.  
"GUARDS!" Louis' eyes widened at his father's loud roar.  
Soon three men in iron chestplates began stomping into the room, "take that boy to the dungeons. He is no son of mine."  
Louis' legs began to move, fast - faster than ever before but with no avail as he was grasped by one of the armed guards and dragged into the darkness.  
\----  
"Louis... Louis.... Psss."  
The small boy groaned as he sat up, he was lying on the cold concrete floor in the cellar - he remembers trying to struggle only to be hit by one of the guards.  
"Whaaat, what... Charlotte?" It was his cousin, a young girl, around 19, with brown hair.  
"Louis. I don't have much time. They are going to behead you, Louis."  
The small boy frowned, standing up to his cousin's height, "I didn't do anything wrong."  
"Homosexuality, it scares them." She muttered.  
He stared at her, "does it scare you."  
"I love girls..."  
He smiled sadly at her, "oh. Why are you here, if they saw you."  
"Third brick on the seventh row from the bottom. Press it."  
Louis frowned as he repeated what she had just said. Following her instructions, he gasped as suddenly a secret passage opened in the floor. He stared down an underground tunnel.  
"How do you know this."  
"How do you think Zayn survived?"  
Louis' eyes widened, "you know about him!?"   
The girl only winked, "go and follow the tunnel, take all the lefts to get to the warf. A fisherman named Johnny is waiting for you. He will take you to Blind Island. I have put 200 gold coins in this bag for you, quick take it."  
Louis grasped the woven bag, it was heavy.  
"Charlotte... How will I thank you."  
"By living a life I won't be able to... free."  
Louis put his hand through the wires as he squeezed her smaller hand.  
"Goodluck Louis."  
"I will never be able to thank you."  
With that, he was racing down the staircase. The bricks closing soon after.  
Charlotte could only smile sadly hoping that one day, that might be her.


	17. Chapter 17

Louis had made it safely to Blind Island, and as promised his 200 gold coins were enough for him to rent a room in the town inn. The town was part of his father's jurisdiction, so he knew he had to be careful not to be recognised. He made sure to throw his hood up as he walked to the nearest pub.  
Walking inside he looked around for a free bar stool, there was one in the corner and he immediately walked towards it. The place was crowded, rowdy women and men drinking and eating as they watched some man do magic tricks on stage.  
"What can I get for you kid?" Louis Looked up at the women who was leaning against the counter, ready to serve him.  
"Um, ah... just a... lemonade?"  
The employee gave him a strange stare, trying to look under his hood ever so slightly.  
"That's funny, how about a nice rum, yeah?"  
Louis blinked, what was rum? "Oh um okay, sure."  
Two seconds later a brown mug with equally brown liquid was placed in front of him.  
"That's two silver coins."  
Louis bit his lip softly, "do you give change?" He passed over one of his gold coins, which was equivalent to ten silver coins.  
The women took the coin, giving him a blank look before leaving with a simple, "no."  
Louis nodded softly muttering under his breath, "okay then... you're welcome."  
Bringing the mug to his lips he took a sip of the mysterious rum, immediately he began choking at the disgusting taste, rubbing at his lips with his hand.  
A dark chuckle was heard from behind him, "can't handle you liquor darling? Did daddy never let his little boy drink? How cute."  
Louis stood up, turning around. Immediately he was face to face - well more like face to chest, with who he could only presume was a pirate; if their hat was anything to go by.  
"Um, I think you're mistaken..."  
The man smirked, grasping Louis' forearm and dragging him out of the pub and towards the dock.  
"S-stop please I don't know you think I am... but I mean no harm."  
The man laughed as he let go of the boy, now on the boat dark. It was dark and scary, Louis' hood had fallen off. He was beginning to worry.  
"Oh, so you're not Prince Louis." The man's tone was mocking as he pushed Louis towards the end of the dock.  
"No, who is that? I'm new here."  
Louis groaned tugging away from the man as the pirate's grip tightened around his arm.  
"Sure Your Highness... Sure."  
"No no! Stop please no." Louis yelled as the man began to walk him onto what Louis presumed was his own boat.  
"I'm captain Hemmings... and you are a very valuable prize."  
Louis grunted as the Captain threw him onto the floor of the boat's deck.  
"I was disowned i'm worth nothing to the Kingdom.  
The pirate chuckled darkly before kneeling down and holding the Prince's jaw in his hand, he rubbed his thumb up and down the boy's pink lips.  
He's pretty.  
"Oh no my Prince... the Kingdom won't pay a penny for your ass. But I've heard of a certain pirate which will."


	18. Chapter 18

"Captain! We have another ship coming into range, they're trailing us."  
Harry glared at Zayn as he took the binoculars into his hand and looked east. Just as the raven-haired man had suggested, there was a large ship.  
"Does anybody recognise that ship?" Yelled Harry, all crew members looked east.  
Liam bit his lip as he walked towards Harry, "it can't be..."  
The captain chucked the binoculars at him. The Captain for the last month had been anything but kind. The loss of the caramel haired boy had affected him in ways he couldn't describe. He felt hollow.   
"That's hemmings, Harry...."  
Harry's eyes widened, "drop the anchor. Prepare for a fight."  
The captain stood on the deck as his men ran around collecting swords, sharpening them, dropping the sail and filling the cannons.  
Harry hated Luke Hemmings, they were self-declared rivals. Anything Luke did, Harry did better - Hemmings and his crew were always one step behind Harry. The Captain smirked as the ship came closer, and closer.  
"This... will be fun."  
\----  
"Styles. Come aboard, I have something which will interest you, very very much."   
Both ships were parallel to one another, a mere five meters away from each other/  
"Why would I do that now Hemmings? Knowing you, there is a trap down there. You can come aboard my ship. Afterall, I think you will find the One Direction is superior to whatever this trash you call a pirate ship is."  
Harry was surprised as Luke didn't even frown, instead, he smirked. Not exactly the reaction he was expecting.  
"Oh, Styles. I think it will be you who is begging at my knees and offering me gold."  
Harry glared, walking to the very edge of the deck of his ship.  
"You have nothing of value to me."  
Luke laughed, menacingly throwing his head back, "bring him out, boys." Harry watched as Luke's men walked down to the lower level and not a second later were bringing out a bound Louis Tomlinson.  
Gasps were heard from all members of the One Direction.  
"Hemmings!"   
The man chuckled, "well I mean, he might as well just walk the plank. Because I wouldn't dare have anything valuable to you. Right, Harry?"  
Harry growled as he stared into Louis' pretty blue eyes, "don't."  
Luke smirked, "oh... so you're interested? I found him on blind Island. I know your crew was just there a few days ago, shame you must have missed him by this much." Luke held up two fingers with a small gap in-between.  
"What do you want for him?"  
Zayn walked forward, now staring into Louis' scared eyes. He sighed sadly, realising that his parents must have kicked him out after all. Charlotte sent him to Blind Island, just like she must have sent Louis.  
"500 gold coins..."  
Harry's eyes widened, "five hundred! No fucking way Hemmings, that's six years worth of treasure!"  
Louis whimpered as luke snatched him into his arms, drawing his sword and placing it on Louis' neck.  
"Don't you dare fucking hurt him, Hemmings."  
"I don't see five hundred gold coins in my hands..."  
Harry growled looking back at his crew, then towards Louis. If he gave Luke the coins he would be hurting his crew immensely, that's half of their gold. But, he missed Louis more than anything, who knew if Louis even wanted him?  
"I want to speak with him first."  
"Then you will come to my ship, not the other way around," Luke ordered, dropping his plank so it crashed against Harry's deck.  
"On the condition that I bring my first man." Luke squinted at him, grunting out a single word, "fine."  
With Zayn following along behind him, Harry walked with caution and determination onto Luke's ship. Nobody realised what would happen next.


	19. Chapter 19

"Louis..." Harry whispered as he walked into the room Louis had been put in on Hemmings ship.  
Despite how much Harry had hurt Louis, the tiny prince ran to the man and let him wrap his strong arms around him.  
"Missed you Hazza," Louis mumbled, eyes tearing up. Zayn watched from the doorway with sad eyes.  
"I'm so sorry Louis. I would have never ignored you. I was under a trance by that siren, she had me under her spell. I promise she meant nothing to me. This month without you I haven't stopped looking for you or thinking of you. You are my number one, I love you."  
Louis' eyes widened as he stared into Harry's eyes.  
"Love me?"  
Harry blinks, not realising what he had said. He smiles sitting on the bench next to Louis, he pulls the small prince into his lap.  
"I love you so much. We may not have met on the best terms. I was a dick at first. But I learnt that you are the sweetest, most caring boy in the world... and yeah, I have completely fallen for you."  
Louis smiled, biting his lip, "I... I love you too Harry. Missed you. Thought you forgot about me."  
Harry shook his head 'no', "never, baby boy. Please, come back to the One Direction with me. Be mine and let me be yours. I never want to let you go again."  
Louis nodded.  
Zayn smiled from the doorway, winking at his friend as they locked eyes.  
"Harry, Hemmings is still going to want 500 gold coi-" before Zayn could finish his sentence yells and screams were heard from the deck.  
Harry's eyes widened as he stood up, placing Louis on the seat alone.  
"What the-" Harry began to mumble, taking a peek outside. He was shocked at what he saw. "Louis, stay here, do not leave this room."  
The small boy nodded, curling his knees to his chest.  
The two pirates raced outside. The ere was a brawl, all of Lukes crew were fighting Harry's crew. The latter was shocked by what he saw.  
"What the fuck!" Harry yelled as he joined Liam in fighting against Luke's crew.  
"Ashton just ran onto Hemming's ship Harry, no warning at all. He just killed him!" Harry's eyes widened, as to the side of the ship, was a dead Luke, sword sticking out of his chest as blood pooled around his body.  
Harry was proud of Ashton, and suddenly had a new found respect for the man. He would have to thank him endlessly later.  
"Harry watch out!" Niall screamed as he intercepted a sword which was about to hit Harry's neck. The Captain grunted, ducking before beheading the pirate who had just attacked him.  
Within minutes, the sounds of metal against metal ceased and silence followed. Dead bodies were scattered around the ship. All of which belonged to Hemming's crew.  
"Is that all of them?" Niall mumbled, wiping his arm, which had been cut and was dripping blood. Nothing that would kill him.  
"Seems so..." Zayn said, eyes now turning to a panting Ashton, "that was a dangerous call Ashton." The man looked up meeting eyes with the raven-haired pirate. He looked ready to be chastised.  
Instead Harry cut in, hugging the curly haired boy, "a brave decision, you have earn't my upmost respect. Welcome to the crew."  
Ashton's smile went from one side of his face to the other as he pat the Captain's back.  
"Thank you Cap'n. Thank you."  
Harry nodded, as he took a step back, now looking back at the door Louis was in. All of the crew watched him with fond smiles. Niall was he first to speak up.  
"Go get him Cap, you're made for one another."  
Harry tipped his hat to the man.  
He finally found his other half.


	20. Chapter 20

Louis had been welcomed back onto Harry's crew and ship with open arms. Everybody loved him, and they loved the Harry which made a return when Louis did.  
Harry's cold exterior melted and he became one of them, not their leader. He was someone to joke with, someone to laugh, a true friend.  
Louis was giggling, straddling Harry's lap in the man's quarters. A candle flickered in the corner - it smelt of roses. Or perhaps those were the actual roses Harry had bought him a mere two days ago when they docked at some markets for supplies that were sitting on the vanity.  
"Hazz... I love you."  
"I love you more sweet Princess. Never leave me please." Louis shook his head, back and forth, and in that moment he pressed his pink lips against the Captain's.  
Their eyes closed and they shared the moment together. Louis was captivated by Harry's softness, a softness he wanted more of. So naturally, he dipped in again and sparks of love fell from the sky over them.  
"God, Lou, you are stunning." Harry muttered, the gentle moveoment from the waves beneath him.  
"Take me Harry, want you." Harry opened his eyes, forehead rested on Louis', he stared at the boy.  
"Are you sure Princess?" Louis nodded, he had never been more sure about anything.  
Louis continued to straddle Harry as he shamelessly bounced on the older man's clothed dick and rubbed his own.  
"Please, I need you."  
And surely as Harry looked down he saw that, he wasn't the only one excited.  
Louis smiled and softly kissed the taller man, "I trust you."   
The taller man looked at Louis for a moment before picking him up and placing his back onto the small bed as he hovered over the twink. Louis whined at the loss of contact.   
"Shhh princess, i'll give you what you need, yeah? Going to be good for me?" Louis nodded quickly, excited for what was to come.  
Harry began attacking his neck with love bites, receiving moans from the smaller of the two.  
"Oh Harry." It was music to the Captain's ears.  
The pirate pulled away from Louis admiring the three dark patches now present on the younger boys neck and laid a kiss onto each.  
"Don't have any lube, baby, sorry," Harry said, receiving a small I don't care from Louis.   
The curly haired man quickly sat Louis up undoing his clothes and undressing the twink as Louis did the same to Harry, all the while sharing sweet kisses with one another.  
"So beautiful princess, love your body"   
Harry lay Louis back onto the bed just admiring him squirming for more attention, more touches; more Harry. He was beautiful.  
"Please, Haz need you, need it now."   
"Such dirty words coming from such an innocent mouth princess."  
The older man finally spat in his hand and slowly began to finger Louis open, one finger at a time. When he slipped in the third finger and began scissoring, he noticed just how close Louis was to cumming, so he removed his fingers wiping them on the bedsheets.  
"Gunna fuck you now beautiful. No, no. I'm not." Louis looked startled for a moment so Harry continued, "going to make love to you."  
The curly haired man finally pushed into the small boy slowly, both boys letting out moans.   
They were in love.  
"Louis. So good baby so good."  
Harry let Louis adjust to his large size before moving and quickly gaining speed. Louis was a moaning mess and ready to cum any second.  
"Oh Harry please don't stop I gotta cum." As the smaller boy's orgasm approached, he slipped his hand down to his dick and began to jerk himself off only for Harry to usher him to stop.  
"Na ah. No touching Lou, only I touch you."  
Louis just moaned again as he finally let himself release Harry only needed a few more seconds before he pulled out and a stream of white was landing on Louis' chest.  
"So precious." Louis looked up, fucked out and in love, Harry and he shared one last kiss before the small boy was using Harry's own shirt to wipe the cum off.   
"Loooooouuuu nuuuu." Louis only laughed.  
"I love you Harry."  
"I love you too Lou, and want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
Louis smiled, blue never left green, "then let's sail the seven seas."  
Love was a powerful emotion.


	21. Chapter 21

Epilogue:

Three weeks on sea, seemed like three hours.  
Two months on sea, was like a day.  
And before Louis knew it, he had been on the One Direction for a year  
Suddenly he found a meaning for the saying time flies when you're having fun. Or pehaps he could modify that saying to time flies when you're in love. Love was a strange emotion, it struck when he least expected, a stockholm syndrome perhaps. However, Louis is sure of one thing, if there is a cupid, they did their job right.  
He and Harry were made for one another.  
"Lou babe, come here!" Harry beckoned, from one side of the ship. Louis smiled, seeing Harry's skin glistening under the sun, he skipped along towards Harry but fell on the wet deck half way there.  
A tiny shreak escaped his mouth.   
Harry laughed slightly, but nevertheless, rushed over to help him up, he was smitten.  
"You okay little one?" Harry offered, a smile never leaving his features.  
Louis grunted, rubbing his ass, "I don't know if this pirate life is meant for me."  
Harry kissed the boy on the forehead, followed by his cheek before he made his way to his lips and they shared a loving kiss with one another.  
"Well, too late Princess - because you're stuck with me forever."  
"Goign to kidnap me again, Captain?" Louis fluttered his eyelashes bashfully. Harry just smirked, pulling the boy against his chest, their hearts beating against one another, for one another.  
"No..." Harry paused, "but I might have to cuff you tonight, against the bed." Louis squeazed his legs together, the action didn't go unnoticed.   
"Get a room you two!" A holler came from the other side of the boat. Glancing over the two pulled apart noticing, Niall, Liam and Zayn.  
The offending statment clearing coming from the smirking raven-haired man.  
"Never a private moment on this ship." Louis muttered, rolling his eyes playfully.  
"Well, mate, you are kind of in the middle of the deck..." Niall stated, in his very Irish-accent.  
Louis and Harry both laughed.  
Because, when in love - things like that don't matter. Anywhere, anytime.  
"Off to bed with you'se." Harry hollered. Waving a dismissive hand.  
"Oh come on Cap'n it's 2pm!" Niall argued. The blonde rolled his eyes, holding his hands in surrender when he saw Harry narrow his eyes. "You know what i'm so tired, are you Liam? Hmm yes yes. Bed sounds wonderful."  
Harry and Louis both laughed as the three missfits ran off.  
The curly haired man contined smiling, moving to the edge of the boat, he let his elbows fall against the deck's fence.  
Louis joined him, staring off into the blue abyss, a truly beautiful sight.  
"What sea is this?" Louis asked  
"The red sea. Number 4."  
The smaller of the two smiled, "3 more to go."  
Harry stood up, staring down at Louis with hearts in his eyes. He held the boy close as he spoke, "and then we do it all over again."  
"Going to show me the world?" Louis asked, standing on his tippy toes so he could rest his forehead against the curly-haired man's. They stared at one another.  
"I'm looking right at it."


End file.
